Une vengeance à n'importe quel prix
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Voici une éventuelle suite, Buffy saison 8... Que va-t-il se passer? Tout est-il vraiment terminé avec la Force?
1. Prologue

**Résumé du dernier épisode de la saison 7 :**

Ca y est, la force est vaincue. Il n'y a plus une tueuse mais plusieurs dans le monde entier grâce à la formule magique de Willow. Buffy peut vivre sa vie normalement, sans Spike malheureusement, Alex lui doit vivre sans Anya. Quelque chose à ne pas oublier Spike et Anya sont morts en héros. Buffy ainsi que le scooby gang ne pourront plus jamais vivre à Sunnydale puisque après la grande bataille qu'il y a eu avec la force, la ville fut engloutie.

**Préface :**

Wood qui s'était pris un coup d'épée va mieux depuis la grande bataille. L'histoire qu'il y a eu avec Faith n'a pas durée, elle l'a quitté. Faith n'arrive jamais à garder une relation sérieuse ! Elle est repartie à Los Angeles voir Angel et ses amis. Toutes les potentielles qui ont combattu la force qui sont maintenant des tueuses sont retournée chez elles. Kennedy, elle reste avec Willow. Giles lui retourne en Angleterre, il apportera des informations à Buffy sur la deuxième bouche de l'enfer à Cleveland en Angleterre. Buffy préfère habiter dans la petite ville à coté de Sunnydale : Stevens Creek, avec Dawn. Alex habite un petit appartement en colocation avec Andrew près de la nouvelle maison de Buffy. Willow et Kennedy ont pris elles aussi un appartement près de chez Buffy. Dawn va à un autre Lycée, le Lycée Stevens Creek Hight school et Willow a repris les cours à l'université. La nuit, Willow va aider Kennedy, devenue une nouvelle tueuse, à tuer des vampires pour pouvoir laisser respirer Buffy de toutes ces années de combat et de violence. De temps en temps Alex et Andrew les accompagnent. Il faut savoir que là où Buffy habite, il n'y a que deux tueuses : Buffy et Kennedy. Alex, lui, travaille toute la journée sur un nouveau chantier, dans l'équipe qui s'occupe du placoplâtre. Andrew a été engagé dans un magasin de location de DVD car il s'y connaît dans les films comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans la saison 6. Et Buffy n'a plus le poste de conseillère au lycée de Sunnydale mais a obtenu celui du nouveau Lycée de Dawn, Buffy est toujours aussi protectrice !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jadis

**Première épisode de la saison****8 :**

Un jour, tard dans la nuit, alors que Kennedy était en train de tuer des vampires grâce à l'aide « magique » de Willow et qu'Alex, Andrew, Buffy et Dawn dormait profondément, une jeune fille courut jusqu'à la maison de Buffy pour lui parler. En chemin, elle heurta Kennedy qui rentrait avec Willow à leur appartement. La jeune fille était terrifiée, Willow lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vos courrait, quelqu'un vous poursuit ?

- Non, désolé de vous avoir fait tomber, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, _répondit la jeune fille. _

- Alors là détrompe-toi ! On s'y connaît dans plein de domaine y compris les plus fous. En tout cas, tu es très forte, tu fais de la musculation ou quoi, parce que moi je viens de me battre avec un vampire et c'est toi qui a réussi à me mettre KO et à par être une …, oops,_ lança Kennedy en se relevant_.

- Kennedy !!! _S'exclama Willow._

- Non, oublis ce que je viens de te dire ! _dit Kennedy._

- Un vampire ! … Tu combats les vampires, tu dois être une tueuse ! _répondit la jeune fille._

- Comment … tu…, _s'exclama Kennedy toute étonnée._

- J'en suis une moi aussi. Je m'appelle Jadis. Toi, tu n'es pas Buffy !

- Non, moi c'est Kennedy et elle c'est Willow … une amie. Pourquoi, tu la cherches ?

- Oui, on m'a parlé d'elle. On m'a dit que c'était elle la vraie tueuse de cette génération. Alors, je la cherche car j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui communiquer. Je pense qu'elle sera quoi faire, _répondit Jadis_.

- On connaît Buffy. On t'accompagne jusqu'à chez elle, d'accord ? _dit Willow._

- OK, je vous suis.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois devant la porte de Buffy, Willow sonna. Buffy ouvrit la porte, à moitié en train de dormir.

- Willow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

- Cette jeune fille te cherche, elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire, _répondit Willow._

- OK, entrez, _dit Buffy._

Elles entrèrent et allèrent dans sa salle à manger.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la fin du monde ? _s'exclama Buffy en riant._

- Buffy ! Un peu de sérieux ! _Lui lança Willow._

- Je m'appelle Jadis. Je suis une tueuse et j'ai rencontré une bande de démons plutôt très forts, ils ont réussi à tuer mon observateur et ma… mère, je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher...

- Je suis désolée. Mais tu dois te rappeler et me dire à quoi ils ressemblaient, _dit Buffy_.

- Ils avaient des croix à la place des yeux et des couteaux très pointus.

- …ce sont des bringers ! Mais pourtant les bringers sont faciles à tuer, _lança Willow_.

- Ils étaient très forts et ils m'ont parlé d'être des vengeurs de la Force en cas de défaite. Tu sais, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'ils m'on dit ! _dit Jadis._

- Attend, ils parlaient ! Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient des langues ?! _S'exclama Buffy._

- Oui, bien sûr, comment tu veux que ces… Bringers parlent sinon, _dit Jadis._

- Non, ce ne sont pas des Bringers... les Bringers ne peuvent pas parler. Ce doit être des super bringers, la taille au-dessus… elle nous les avait réservés, elle a pensé à tout ! Eh ben même anéantie, elle continue à nous pomper l'air ! _répondit Buffy._

- Je croyais que tous ces démons étaient morts ?! _s'exclama Kennedy._

- Eh bien, il faut croire que non. _dit Willow._

- Excusez-moi, c'est qui cette « elle» que vous avez anéantie, c'est un monstre ? _Lança Jadis._

- Non, c'est la Force… la Force initiale, celle qui à créer tous les monstres, les démons, les vampires ; c'est très ancien. Mais on avait réussi à la vaincre, _expliqua Buffy._

- Et elle revient pour tous nous tuer… _dit Jadis effrayée._

- Non, je ne pense pas mais elle avait dû préparer une petite troupe et l'avait sûrement cachée dans une autre ville que Sunnydale pour nous faire du mal, mais la Force, elle, a été anéantie.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tuée, pourquoi mon observateur et ma mère, _dit jadis_.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ces démons ont fait exprès de te laisser en vie ! _s'exclama Buffy._

- Ben, quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je les ai retrouvés mort à terre et en me voyant quelques uns de ces démons m'ont attaquée mais c'était juste pour m'immobiliser. Ils me tenaient pendant que le chef du groupe me parler enfin je crois que c'était le chef parce qu'il était plus grand que les autres et il avait un signe dans le cou, en forme de cercle avec un carré à l'intérieur, _s'exprima Jadis._

- Un signe, très bien, je ferai des recherches sur mon ordinateur. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à part qu'ils étaient des vengeurs de la Force, _dit Willow._

- Il a dit qu'ils étaient préparés pour venger la Force et comme ils n'avaient pas réussit à tuer la tueuse et les potentielles quand la Force était vivante, elle ne pourra pas le faire morte même avec leur aide, alors ils préfèrent nous faire souffrir, nous les tueuses, d'une autre manière que de nous exterminer et il s'est arrêté là, il m'a ri au nez et m'a assommée. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, ils n'étaient plus là, _raconta Jadis._

- Comment ça, nous faire souffrir d'une autre manière que de nous exterminer, _réfléchit Kennedy._

- Attends, je comprends… ils t'ont fait souffrir en tuant ta mère et ton observateur, c'est donc ça qu'elle nous a préparé… _s'interrogea Buffy._

Jadis se mise à pleurer.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il me tue ; j'ai l'impression de me sentir coupable, de ne pas avoir pu les aider ; j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt…

- Non, il ne faut pas, tu ne pouvais rien faire, calme-toi, _lui dit willow._

- … C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent, te faire sentir coupable, te faire souffrir par le chagrin, la peine, le regret ; c'est comme ça que la Force a préparer de se venger, en faisant tuer par ces larbins, les amis, la famille, les observateurs des tueuses… _expliqua Buffy._

- Non, c'est horrible ! Ma famille, elle est en Angleterre ! _dit Kennedy_.

- Il va falloir retrouver toutes les tueuses et les avertir ! … Tout d'abord, Kennedy, il faut que tu prennes le premier avion pour Londres et tu iras chercher tes parents, d'accord ! _Expliqua Buffy._

- Oui, tu as raison, il vaut mieux se dépêcher, je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelques choses. En plus avec ma sœur, il va y avoir des embrouilles ! _Informa Kennedy_.

- Tu as une soeur ? Je ne savais pas. Elle a quel âge ? _demanda Buffy._

- Elle a quinze ans. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'accepte pas que je sois une tueuse.

- Tu sais, les méchantes bestioles hideuses qui pensent qu'à nous tuer ! _Rajouta Willow._

- Oui, c'est ça qu'elle n'arrive pas à accepter. En plus de ça, c'est une emmerdeuse ce qui n'arrange rien. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, c'est tout ! _Annonça Kennedy._

- Bon, on ferra avec, le plus important c'est que ta famille soit à l'abri, _déclara Buffy._

- Oui, j'y vais. A demain matin, alors salut !

Kennedy embrassa Willow avant de partir rapidement. On entend la voiture démarrer. Buffy retourna son attention vers Willow.

- Willow, tu appelles Andrew et Alex pour les prévenir que tu viens les chercher, avec… Jadis … ça ne te dérange pas de l'accompagner, non ?

- Non, non je suis d'accord. Mais elle a l'air d'être forte, elle n'a pas besoin de moi ! _Répliqua Jadis._

_- _Je sais qu'elle est forte mais ces super bringers sont très balèzes pour avoir pu assommer une tueuse …, _elle se tourna vers Willow,_ je préfère qu'une tueuse soit là pour te protéger… _dit Buffy._

- … Buffy, oui si tu veux, j'avoue que je préfèrerai être avec Kennedy… mais ça va Jadis est sympa.

- Okay, alors on fait comme ça, _annonça Buffy_.

- Et toi Buffy tu vas faire quoi ? _demanda Willow._

- Moi, je vais rester ici pour protéger Dawn. Et je pourrai commencer à appeler quelques tueuses qu'on connaît bien et je préviendrai Giles et Faith. Angel, il pourra nous aider aussi. Bon, on a du pain sur la planche !

- Buffy, on va se dépêcher t'inquiète pas, à toute suite, d'accord !_ Lança Willow._

- Salut ! _dit Jadis un peu intimidée._

- Je m'occupe de Dawn ! _répliqua Buffy lorsque la porte claqua._

Buffy prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, elle s'assied sur son canapé. Elle réfléchit à tout ça. Elle a peur, elle appréhende ce qui va se passer. Elle pensait que tous ça était fini. Mais le cauchemar n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Buffy se leva, monta les escaliers et avança vers la chambre de Dawn. Elle ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir entra un peu dans la chambre et éclaira le lit de Dawn, elle la regarda, pensive. Puis, elle entra d'un pas hésitant, s'assied sur le bord de son lit et la réveilla doucement.

- Dawn réveille-toi. Dawn.

- … Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il est tard, _elle regarda son réveil_, il est deux heures du matin, laisse-moi dormir, déjà que ce matelas n'est pas confortable … laisse-moi dormir, _Dawn se retourna et commença à se rendormir._

- DAWN, ne te rendors pas ! _Buffy secoua Dawn_, j'ai quelques choses à te dire d'important et … grave. Il faut que tu m'écoutes, d'accord, c'est très dur à dire pour moi.

- Okay, je t'écoute mais dépêche-toi … _elle fit une pause_, à voire la tête que tu tires c'est très sérieux, vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui, c'est très sérieux. Il y a Jadis, une tueuse, qui est venu tout à l'heure avec Willow et Kennedy. Elle voulait me parler… _raconta Buffy._

_-_ Oui, _dit Dawn impatiente._

_-_ Elle est venue me dire que des démons, on tuait … son observateur et sa mère, et qu'ils l'ont assommé. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce sont des supers bringers préparés par la Force. _Expliqua Buffy._

- Tué, Bringers, Force ! Non, ça ne va pas recommencer, je croyais que c'était fini… _soupira Dawn._

_- _Dawn, attend, la Force est anéanti mais elle avait juste préparé quelques démons qu'elle nous avait réservé … Bon, ils sont forts même très forts mais on y arrivera ! _Annonça Buffy._

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi, tu fais cette tête ? _Demanda Dawn._

- Ben, ces démons, ils n'ont pas été préparés pour rien, ils ont la mission d'éliminer … toutes les personnes importantes pour les tueuses … c'est-à-dire les amis, familles et observateurs. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. _Répondit Buffy._

- Eh ben, c'est tout ! Et tu me dis ça comme ça « Y' a des démons qui veulent me tuer, tuer Willow, Alex et les autres », _lança Dawn dans un souffle_… Et Giles, il est au courant ?

- … Non, mais j'allais l'appeler juste après t'avoir réveillé et expliqué la situation, _dit Buffy._

_- _Je vois. Je pense que tu peux aller le prévenir tout de suite.

- Oui, j'y vais.


End file.
